


A Kiss Like That

by BoxFullofCats



Series: The Firsts [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Hook's inner thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3377315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoxFullofCats/pseuds/BoxFullofCats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He should have remembered when he kissed her. (s3x05)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss Like That

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this [gif set](http://boxfullofcats.tumblr.com/post/111236691465/keepcalmwearetimeless-captain-swan-all-the).

He should have remembered when he kissed her. He should have remembered when her lips met his. When his fingers dipped into her yellow hair and then fell to her waist. Holding her close to him because a small part of him worried she’d dissolve like sea foam through his fingers. It should have recalled the memories.

It did, and it didn’t.

Some part of him, different from the part of him that was very nearly agreeing with her that he couldn’t handle it, remembered those lips. Hook would tell himself, as he touched his lips after she left, that he’d never had a kiss like that.

A very small voice in his head would call him a liar.


End file.
